


Head to Toe

by clueless_psycho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: written for Asami’s birthday 2009, fetish bunny (as there’s no plot here).





	

title: Head to Toe  
author : clueless_psycho  
fandom: Viewfinder/Yamane Ayano  
characters/pairing: Asami/Akihito  
disclaimer: Yamane Ayano owns all.  
rating: NC17  
warning: PWP, smut, foot fetish, rather hardcore  
summary: written for Asami’s birthday 2009, fetish bunny (as there’s no plot here) is borrowed from seraphim_grace

Beta by golden_bastet

 

Akihito didn’t have to wait the entire thirty minutes he’d given Asami when he’d texted him to meet at the apartment; it only took seventeen. But that didn't matter. He was ready, lying on the bed covered only by a blanket.

"This had better be good," Asami said at the door of the bedroom as he shrugged from his jacket, "because I cancelled a very important meeting just to find out what you got for me."

"Liar." Akihito flashed him a very broad grin. He knew Asami would love this. He even put on one of Asami's classical music CDs in the background to add to the mood although he didn't understand or enjoy the music. "You must have been on your way back here already because you wanted to screw me senseless before midnight."

"Why before midnight?" asked Asami. He was pulling his tie off as he walked towards the bed.

"Because." Akihito got up from his position on the bed, wrapping the blanket around his naked body. He was stirring below his navel and he really, really liked it. "I want to be able to do it in the shower later in the morning." He moved to the edge of the bed with his knees and stopped there.

Asami stood at the side of the bed, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, eyes boring into Akihito's as sharply as a hawk's. "Maybe you should try staying until I wake up."

Akihiti smiled as he rested one arm on Asami's shoulders while using the other to hold on to the blanket. He leaned forward but stopped before his lips touched Asami's. "Maybe you should hold back a little," he said.

Asami tried to slip his hands into the blanket; however, Akihito tightened his grip on the covering. Asami then put his hands on Akihito's ass, squeezing hard. "Maybe you should take the blanket off so I can fuck you."

Akihito smiled as he pressed the tip of his nose against Asami's. "Maybe you should kiss me first," he whispered in as husky a voice as possible, then pressed his lips on Asami's lips.

If Asami was surprised that Akihito made the first move, he didn’t show it. Instead, he lifted his hands up from Akihito’s ass and used them to cup Akihito’s face as he deepened the kiss. Akihito opened his mouth confidently and let Asami slide his tongue inside.

For a few moments, Akihito just stayed still, letting Asami penetrate his mouth with his tongue, while enjoying the warmth spreading from under his navel to his chest and lower to his groin. He was stirring nicely and he really liked it and if he hadn’t been kissing Asami, he would be grinning from ear to ear.

And when he thought Asami had finished tasting his mouth, he put his other arm on Asami’s shoulder, letting the blanket slide off his body. He then wrapped both arms around Asami’s neck, locking them both together, and closed his lips on Asami’s tongue to suck on the thick, sweet-tasting flesh. He heard a soft grunt coming from the back of Asami’s throat and that made him really, really happy.

And while he concentrated on Asami’s tongue, Asami groped his now bare ass. Akihito pressed his body against Asami’s, not minding that his hardening cock was meeting the buckle of Asami’s belt.

When he broke the kiss to breathe, he whispered, “Maybe you should take that thing off.” He finished his words by running his tongue along Asami’s kiss swollen lips.

But he didn’t wait for Asami to take the belt off himself, he helped the man unbuckle the belt as Asami worked on losing his shirt. He pulled the belt off slowly as he lapped Asami’s nipple with the tip of his tongue.

He went on undoing the button of Asami's pants as he dragged his tongue from Asami's nipple down his chest, then unzipped the pants as he dug the tip of his tongue into Asami's belly button. Because he had to bend down to do that, Asami had to let go of his ass. He slipped his fingers into Akihito's hair.

Asami's fingers danced on his scalp, massaging. Encouraging him. Arousing him even more.

So Akihito bent down further, hooking his finger on the waistband of Asami's briefs and pulling them down to free Asami's cock. Asami looked as excited as he was and frankly Akihito didn't know how he could still stand being aroused like that. Akihito’s knees would have turned to jelly by that point.

However he also had learned that Asami's self-control was phenomenal. He could give Asami a standing blow-job all night long and all he would do was grunt when he came.

Akihito stuck his tongue out and gave the slit of Asami's cock a flick, which made the man push his erection all the way inside his mouth.

Not that it surprised Akihito. He happily opened his mouth and swallowed Asami's cock whole until he could feel its head pushing at the back of his throat.

Akihito took a deep breath, which was difficult to do with something large and hard inside his mouth and blocking his air supply, although he had learned some tricks. And when he had gotten enough oxygen, he began worshipping Asami's cock with his mouth, sucking it gently, massaging the shaft with the pad of his tongue, circling his tongue just below the head, lapping the precome and pulling it out of his mouth when he started to think that he would come just from the feel of Asami's erection inside his mouth. He felt so heavy between his thighs and he was dripping very badly, so badly that the fluid was soiling the bedsheets.

He got tackled to the bed for that. Akihito laughed.

“Well if that’s the best you can do after wasting my time,” Asami spoke as he stared down at him hard, “then maybe the best you will get is a dry fuck.”

Akihito rolled his eyes. “Really? And eliminating the possibility of hot shower sex in the morning?”

“We’ll see if you can still get out of this bed after the first round, then we’ll talk about shower sex,” Asami smirked.

“Ummm… good enough. Shall we seal the deal with another kiss?” Akihito didn’t wait for Asami’s answer. He threw his arms around Asami’s neck again and tugged him down for another soul-wrenching kiss.

They wrestled for a while, prolonging a tongue battle which Akihito didn’t want to give up easily, as Asami struggled to lose his pants and briefs without breaking the kiss. Only after Asami had braced his elbow on the bed for stronger support did Akihito give up and let Asami had his victory by clamping Akihio’s tongue between his lips tightly and sucking hard. Akihito inhaled deeply, then he tightened his arms around Asami’s neck and lifted his legs up.

Asami released his tongue and kissed him another time before lifting his face from Akihito’s. He gave Akihito his trademark half-smile, then lowered his right hand to slip two fingers into the cleft between Akihito’s butt.

Akihito gave a playful scream when the two digits slid past the tight ring muscles.

Asami rolled his eyes. “Cheater,” he teased, pulling his fingers out.

Akihito grinned. “But that’ll save some time.”

“Next time you decide to lubricate yourself,” Asami breathed deeply as he moved into a more comfortable position with the head of his erection nudging at Akihito’s opening, “I want to see.”

“Well, it’s… OUCH!!!” This time Akihito genuinely screamed as Asami pushed inside him in one hard stroke. “Damn it, you could’ve warned me!” he snarled when he found his breath again.

“But you’re ready, aren’t you, Akihito?” Asami whispered in his ear, the tip of his tongue touching the earlobe very, very lightly. “You prepared yourself. Did you touch yourself, Akihito?” And he began to move.

“Yyyyeesss…,” Akihito breathed again. “Slowly.”

“Oh, you asked for this, now I just make the best out of this,” Asami laughed then kissed his temple affectionately. “But if this is not what you wanted…”

“Just. shut. up,” Akihito gritted his teeth before moaning loudly as Asami rubbed his cock across Akihito’s sweet spot and pleasure broke in a sudden burst of colorful blinding light.

* * *

Akihito waited until Asami opened his eyes the next morning before he leaned down and whispered, “Happy birthday, Asami.” And he kissed Asami.

“Thanks for reminding me about getting older,” Asami said after Akihito ended the kiss. “Will I get a gift?”

Akithito smiled. “Yeah. I actually saved some money to buy you a new cigarette case. It’s silver and it’s custom made with your name engraved on it and I expect you not to bitch about it because that’s all I could afford,” he said.

“Shouldn’t you keep it a secret until you present it to me?” Asami laughed.

“It’s on the breakfast table, along with your birthday cake,” Akihito jerked his head towards the bedroom door.

“Okay, then, so let’s have some table sex before the shower sex, “Asami yanked his blanket off. “I know how to use a birthday cake rather creatively.”

“Oh no,” Akihito snickered. “You’re not gonna ruin the cake. You’re going to eat it like a civilized man,”

“All right. We’ll go straight to shower sex then. You’ve been thinking about it all night long, haven’t you? Or you were too busy setting the breakfast table to dream about shower sex?”

“Funny,” Akihito laughed. “But I have decided that because it’s your birthday, you just lie down and I will give you a sponge bath.”

Asami made a teasing pout. “I don’t want a sponge bath. What happened with your tongue?”

Akihito pressed his lips on Asami’s ear and replied, “Sore.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “I’m not… sorry?”

“No, you’re not,” Akihito licked his ear as he reached out for the bowl on the nightstand. He had filled it with warm water and a little bath gel and soaked a hand towel in it.

He went to straddle Asami’s stomach and squeezed water out of the hand towel out of the water, placing it on Asami’s chest. “You’re so dirty I could pick up some kind of disease,” he smiled down at Asami.

“You never complained before,” Asami said, placing his palms on Akihito’s hips.

“And no touching me where you shouldn’t,” Akihito said as he ran the damp towel all over Asami’s chest to get rid of the smell of sweat and sex from the skin. He sniffed the skin as he cleaned it. He let Asami stroke his hips and run his palms along his thighs however, every time Asami brought his hand to his groin he swatted it away. 

He rubbed Asami all over, slowly, carefully, thoroughly. He cleaned Asami’s neck and his ears and the area behind his ears. He dipped the towel into the water again, squeezed it and went to clean Asami’s underarm. Asami laughed when he tickled him, very uncharacteristically; although it was exciting to know that, Akihito didn’t try a second time. Instead, he went back to Asami’s stomach after cleaning his arms. He shifted to sit on Asami’s groin to get to his stomach, ignoring the fact that Asami had a morning hard-on, and so did he.

“Faster, please, I have a meeting at ten,” Asami said.

Akihito scrunched up his nose. “Liar. Under normal circumstances you won’t be up before eleven,” he said.

“How do you know, you never stay past eight.”

“I make a living by snooping on your life, remember?” and Akihito leaned down to kiss Asami again just because.

The kiss went longer than he intended to, he just couldn’t seem to tear away from Asami. It didn’t help matters that Asami opened his mouth and let him slide inside without trying to start another battle. The fact that Asami tasted sweet in the morning only made the kiss more enjoyable. And he didn’t need to finish the sponge bath, did he? He could just do this until the end of the day…

Asami shoving his hips up, which resulted in their matching hard-ons rubbing together, reminded him at the task at hand. If he didn’t stop, the kiss would lead to a round of sex and he didn’t want that, not yet.

He wiped Asami’s lips with the back of his hand when he finally lifted his head up, smiling, then shifted further backwards to sit on Asami’s thighs. He brought his hand and the small towel to Asami’s groin and began cleaning it very, very carefully. Asami tilted his head, watching him. 

Dipping the towel once again in the water, Akihito started working on Asami’s legs, one by one, running the towel slowly along the miles of long legs, covered in strong muscles and very smooth skin. He rubbed his perineum along each leg as he moved, enjoying the delightful feeling of skin over skin.

And when he got to the feet, he paid special attention to each of them, rubbing the towel a little harder and going between toes carefully. Asami’s feet were quite large, but he took a good care of them. He had a pedicure fortnightly and the entire surfaces of his feet were always clean and smooth. He was calloused in some places and for some reason, the rough skin against his palms made his heart beat a little faster. And Asami indeed had nice looking big toes.

“It’s strawberry flavored,” he said when he looked up at Asami.

Asami shifted to prop his back on a pile of pillows. “What?”

“The bath gel is strawberry flavored and it’s designed for babies so that you can eat it without getting sick.” Akihito dropped the towel to the floor.

Asami laughed. “And your point is?”

Akihito took Asami’s right foot and brought it closer to his face. Then, slowly, he ran his tongue along the sole. He heard a hitch in Asami’s breath, a show of surprise because the man clearly hadn’t expected it. He hadn’t either. He just felt that he wanted to know how the sole would taste against his tongue.

It tasted nice. He had chosen the bath gel in the hopes of licking Asami all over again after cleaning him, but he found that this was better.

Maybe he would get to licking Asami all over again, but now… since Asami didn’t try to pull his foot away, he just continued. He went on rubbing his tongue against Asami’s sole but he didn’t use the tip of his tongue, he used the pad. Asami’s foot was calloused a little, but it was clean, he had cleaned it and there was a faint strawberry flavour on the skin now. And he liked it. He loved the roughness again his tongue.

He stopped because he was overwhelmed with the joy, his heart practically swelled and it was beating very hard against his chest.

“I should’ve known,” Asami said. “You have the weirdest fetish.”

Akihito looked up, grinning. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help it.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Is it just me?”

Akihito frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Is it just because it’s my foot or is it in your nature?” Asami mocked.

Akihito looked down at Asami’s foot, then he looked up again and replied, “Well, I guess, I’ve never thought much about this until today, and I thought…” Akihito swallowed.

“You thought what?”

Akihito shrugged. “I don’t know. Can I just finish this first?” he asked as he stroked Asami’s foot.

Asami smirked. “Okay.”

Akihito lowered his head again, however, before he got to kiss Asami’s foot, Asami spoke again, “Maybe you should turn around… you know… for a better position.”

Akihito looked up, eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“Just turn around.”

Akihito reluctantly did what he was told. He turned around, giving Asami his back and his ass. With his hands on Akihito’s hips, Asami moved him back to his right thigh. It was indeed a better position as he could please himself by rubbing his genitals against Asami’s strong, hard and muscular thigh while he… worshipped – for the lack of a better word - Asami’s foot. And he did it by sucking on Asami’s toes one by one, giving the big one special attention.

Asami bent his left knee up as he smoothed the cheeks of Akihito’s ass to expose the opening. He wetted his fingers with his own saliva and rubbed them across the tight ring muscle, in an attempt to make it relax and open for him; when it did, he slid two fingers inside. Akihito swallowed his moan when Asami fingerfucked him. He was hard and dripping against Asami’s thigh and he could feel that Asami was no different, his erection rested on his butt, throbbing and intimidating.

But Asami didn’t say anything, didn’t tell him to stop toying with his toes; Asami just went on fingerfucking him, rubbing his sweet spot lazily with his fingertips, over and over and over again and Akihito didn’t want to come with Asami’s fingertips inside him, he wanted Asami’s cock, big, thick, intimidating and throbbing…

“Top or bottom?” Asami asked, his voice husky and promising pleasure.

Akihito let go off the toes. “Bottom,” he stammered.

Asami pulled his fingers out of Akihito’s body. “Good choice,” he said as he reached for Akihito’s hips.

Next thing he knew, Akihito’s face hit the pillow as Asami positioned his body on his back. Akihito shifted his head to make sure that he could still breathe, although that seemed useless as his lips met Asami’s. He lifted his hips up so Asami could slip his hand between his body and the bed and cupped his genitals. Asami used his thighs to keep his legs apart and then with one long, languorous stroke, Asami was inside him again.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he saw Asami’s face, and the man was smiling at him. “You just wasted three hours of my precious birthday by falling asleep right after morning sex,” Asami informed him.

“Weren’t you supposed to be in a meeting at ten?” Akihito mocked him.

“I thought you had a birthday cake ready on the breakfast table?” Asami answered.

Akihito laughed. “You’ll really eat birthday cake for breakfast?” he asked.

“Why not?” Asami shrugged. “And by the way, I have decided that I’ll have your birthday cake…,” he paused, rolled his eyes, and smiled again, “here.” He touched Akihito’s spent cock with his fingertip lightly.

Akihito lowered his eyes and screamed, “No!!!”

His scream turned into a loud moan as his icing-covered cock disappeared into Asami’s mouth.

* * *

~end


End file.
